


Baby you take my breath away

by Hiding_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma attack, Bottom Harry, M/M, Smut, college boy Harry, he's handcuffed oops, idk what to write, it's really bad written, it's really short sorry, it's so good Harry needs his inhaler, just enjoy it, my first larry smut, oh and he rides a motorcycle somewhere in here, written like a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiding_Larry/pseuds/Hiding_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have sex and it's so good Harry needs to use his inhaler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work posted here on AO3 and it's really bad written I'm so sorry  
> I wrote this like a year ago and it was based on a prompt from a friend of mine.
> 
> It's not beta'ed, so sorry for any mistakes.   
> Just, go enjoy this very bad written piece of Larry smut

Harry sighed, he wished the day passed on quicker. He missed his boyfriend. Yes, boyfriend. He was gay, many people knew that. No, scrap that. The world knew that, at least, that was what he thought. It’s was obvious, was his opinion. But it wasn’t that obvious. He still wore his own clothes, the clothes he wore when he thought he was straight. Jeans, button downs, brown boots and stuff like that. He didn’t change, well his outside didn’t change. His inside was changed into nothing but butterflies and there was one person who caused that. Louis Tomlinson. Male, 22 years young and sexy as hell. Harry was longer than Louis, but Louis always managed to get him on his knees. If you know what I mean. Harry sighed again and his hands stopped typing, the teacher kept on talking though. He didn’t notice it, he zoned out. Harry still attended college. He majored in the English language. He wanted to be a writer or teacher. He hasn’t decided yet. You must ask yourself, how old is he then? Well, Harry is 19.

A hand came in contact with the desk Harry sat at and he looked up, straight into the eyes of a cleaner.   
‘Hey boy, what are you doing here? The class already ended a half hour ago.’ Harry looked at his watch, which was a present from Louis, and saw that his lesson indeed ended a half hour ago. ‘I’m sorry, I really am. I must have zoned out.’ The cleaner didn’t answer, just stared him down.   
‘Leave.’ Harry nodded and grabbed his stuff, then dashed out of the room. He sighed and looked at his watch again. Then, a smile lit up his face. His day ended and he could go home, to Louis. Yes, they lived together. Many people said it was too early, including his mother and stepdad, but he didn’t care. He walked up to his motor cycle and propped his bag into the hidden space. He then put on his helmet and started the motor cycle. Soon he left the parking space of his college and rode towards his house, towards Louis.

His motor cycle entered the garage and he shut down the engine. He climbed of it and hang the helmet away. Harry picked his bag out of the hidden space and closed the garage door. He walked up to the front door, whistling and opened it. As soon as the door closed and his bag hit the floor he got attacked by a smaller boy. The boy pinned Harry’s hands to his sides and his mouth attacked Harry’s neck. His sweet spot got found and he moaned.   
‘Louis.’ Louis kept on attacking his neck, but managed to speak in between the heavy kisses.   
‘I missed you, boy.’ His voice had a certain edge on it and Harry immediately knew what it meant. Louis was horny, very horny and nothing could stop him from getting what he wanted. Sex, rough sex. He didn’t complain though, he loved having sex with Louis.   
‘You did?’ he finally answered the smaller boy. The boy answered by sucking on Harry’s sweet spot and another moan left Harry’s mouth. He could feel himself growing and started to take over the lead. His hands easily broke Louis’ grip and he grabbed him behind his neck, pulling his face towards his. Their lips collided and immediately Louis’ tongue entered Harry’s mouth. They slowly moved backwards until it was Louis who was pinned down. Harry could feel him smirking and he wondered what he was up to. He soon find out, cause Louis started grinding onto Harry. He could feel Louis was already hard. Louis broke the kiss and let his mouth slide down Harry’s neck again.   
‘Let’s move this to the bedroom, yeh.’ It wasn’t a question, it was a demand. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him upstairs. As soon as they entered the bedroom, Louis shut the door and attacked Harry’s lips. He slowly moved their body’s backwards and Harry didn’t complain. He needed Louis as bad as Louis needed him. Eventually Harry’s backside of his knees hit the bed and Louis pushed him down, then hovered over him.   
‘I’m going to be rough. So rough you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.’ His voice was low and raspy, but not the kind of low and raspy as Harry’s voice. Harry’s breath hitched in his throat for a few seconds and when he was breathing again, it was a lot deeper and faster.   
‘Bu-but I have col-college tomorrow.’ His voice shook.   
‘I don’t care.’ Louis whispered. His hands slid down Harry’s torso and reached the hem of his shirt.   
‘This need to go,’ he said before pulling it up. Harry lifted his back and Louis tossed the shirt aside. It landed somewhere in the room, but none of them took notice of it. Their lips were already sealed together and Louis asked for entrance. Harry denied, but Louis managed to get his tongue in his mouth anyways. While making out, Louis’ hands slid down Harry’s now naked torso and goose bumps formed. Harry shivered and Louis smirked. His hands slid down further on Harry’s body and he started to palm him through his jeans. A throaty moan sounded and the vibrations caused Louis to moan in response. Harry’s hands started to slid down Louis body, but he grabbed them.   
‘No.’ Then his present disappeared and Harry opened his eyes. The smaller boy was rumouring trough some drawers.   
‘Don’t look at me, Harry.’ Harry blushed and moved his gaze somewhere else.   
‘Close your eyes,’ Louis demanded. Harry obeyed and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Louis’ body hovering over his and then he felt something cold on his wrists. His eyes shot open and he looked towards his left wrist. There was it, a handcuff. Louis smirked and attached it to the headboard, the same happened with Harry’s right wrist. He looked into Louis’ eyes and the boy smirked.   
‘I told you I was going to be rough.’ Harry’s breathing increased and Louis started to unbuckle Harry’s jeans. Then he slid them down his legs and tossed them aside. His boxers soon followed and Louis grabbed another pair of handcuffs and attached them to Harry’s ankles. He now laid on the bed, completely naked and he couldn’t do a single thing. Louis’ eyes were a deep shade of blue and he licked his lips. He was still fully closed and Harry couldn’t handle it.   
‘Louis..’ The older boy smirked and slowly started to undress himself. Harry squirmed and tried to break free, but he couldn’t do a simple thing beside just watching.

Louis went slow, really slow and Harry could feel, and see, himself growing every second. When he was finally naked he climbed on the bed again and hovered over Harry. He moved his hips slowly and their crotches collided.   
‘Louis..’ Harry moaned. The boy just smirked and started to kiss Harry’s left wrist. He moved over his body, from his left wrist towards his shoulder, over his collarbones down his right arm and up again. His mouth trailed down Harry’s torso, leaving hickey’s behind here and there. Harry felt more and more uncomfortable and his movements increased. ‘LOUIS!’ he yelled, ‘HURRY UP.’ Louis just slowed down more and more. His mouth worked down Harry’s left leg and up again, then down his right leg and up again. He let his tongue circle around his belly button and then kissed Harry on the lips. While kissing he suddenly entered Harry’s arse. His breath hitched in his throat again and then he started to breath heavily.   
‘Louis, oh my god.’ He moaned. Louis smirked and pulled back. His eyes met Harry’s and he just watched him while fingering his arse. Harry’s moaned and he didn’t wanted anything else then touching himself. He couldn’t though, the handcuffs restrained him. Louis slowly moved his body downwards and soon his mouth was around Harry’s cock. Pleasure ran through his body and harry moaned deeply. His breathing increased yet again, but Louis didn’t took notice of it. He focused on the movements from his fingers and mouth. Eventually Harry couldn’t hold it anymore and released himself. Black dots appeared in his vision as Louis swallowed his cum. The older boy didn’t let Harry rest, he lined himself up at his hole and entered. He started with slow trusts but quickly quickened his pace. Harry’s breathing got faster and faster and soon he was hyperventilating. Louis looked down at Harry and slowed down.   
‘Harry? Harry, are you alright?!’ Harry’s vision went blurry and then it hit Louis.   
‘His asthma. Shit.’ Louis pulled out of Harry’s hole and jumped of the bed. He frantically searched for Harry’s inhaler.   
‘Lou-louis.’ Harry managed to get out. The boy found the inhaler and sprinted towards the bed. He undid the handcuffs and gave Harry his inhaler. The younger boy quickly used it and then fell down on the bed. Louis got rid of the handcuffs and laid down beside his boyfriend.   
‘I’m sorry, Harry.’ The boy didn’t answered he focused on his breathing. After he was completely sure he had it under control he turned his head to look at his boyfriend.   
‘Don’t worry about it, Louis.’ Louis went through Harry’s curls.   
‘I do worry about it. I should have been careful.’ Harry managed to smile.   
‘Don’t worry, I said. I liked it. Until well, that, but I liked it.’ Louis smirked.   
‘Really? So would you mind a round two?’ Harry shook his head.   
‘No, I am already sore enough.’  
They both smiled and Louis pulled the duvet over them. After a comfortable silence, Harry spoke up.   
‘I don’t think I can walk tomorrow, Lou.’ Louis smiled and closed his eyes.   
‘That was exactly my goal.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you came this far, congrats.


End file.
